Erika Juno
Erika is one of the main protagonists in Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. Appearance We first meet Erika when she's wearing her casual outfit and her hair tied in an intricate updo. Her top is dark blue with a flower print, and it seems to have two layers, the upper one being transparent black. She has a silver belt and a pair of long jeans. Her heels are really similar to Courtney's ones. She wears a pair of pink star-shaped earrings and a silver bracelet. As a princess, she wears a ballgown composed by a sleeveless blue top with silver and pink gems, a short silver skirt and a light blue, longer one. She starts wearing a big silver necklace with pink gems. At the sing off, her dress hasn't changed, but she's wearing her hair completely loose with pink headphones connected to a microphone. When Courtney transforms both her and Erika's outfits, she's wearing the same top but her skirt is a short blue one and we can see that she's wearing a pair of bright pink boots. Her necklace also changes colors, turning bright pink, and the gems on it turn white. Story At the beginning of the movie, Erika gets sent to Camp Royalty by mistake, in which she befriends her two new roomates Princess Aubray and Princess Genevieve. Princess Olivia, the strongest soprano in the Camp Royalty choir, dislikes her from their arrival at the camp: as Erika sets down her guitar case, the princess trips over it. Erika immediately realizes that there's been a mix-up so she lets Lady Anne know about it, but with no success. To fit in the new environment she has to deal with, she decides to wear a ballgown like the other princesses. Lady Anne and Clive are very impressed by Erika's singing skills and convince her to help Camp Royalty win the sing off. With a voice like hers, Lady Anne is sure that she'll beat Finn Oxford's kids and make Camp Pop close for good. One day, when she's practising with the other princesses, Olivia gets angry because she's singing louder than all the others. The princess upsets Erika by calling her a one-hit wonder and suggesting her to go to "''Camp Diva", so she runs away before anyone can see her crying. As she leaves Camp Royalty, she stops halfway because she overhears Princess Courtney sadly singing to herself and walking along the shore of the private island. The two girls introduce themselves to each other and start talking about the pros and cons of the mix-up. In the end, they decide to keep things the way they are and promise to see each other at the sing off. When Erika finds out Clive has bribed one of the three judges to make sure Camp Royalty will be the only camp stay open, she first tells all the other royalty kids, then goes to Camp Pop with Aubray and Genevieve to tell Courtney about what she discovered. The plan they come up with is to sing a completely new song all together so the judges won't be able to choose a winning camp. At the sing off, two out of the three judges can't decide the result, but when the third one (who was bribed by Clive) proclaims Camp Royalty the winner, Finn Oxford and Lady Anne interrupt, deciding to make both camps win and also announcing that starting from the following summer, the two camps will merge. Everyone is very happy about the decision, and Erika and Courtney decide that the next year they will be roomates. Quotes *"I mean, I was just trying to lighten up the song, but Olivia wasn't having any of it."'' *''"Music can be really competitive."'' *''"I think you'll really like Camp Royalty. I mean, I thought it was gonna be awful, but some of the people I've met are really awesome."'' *''"Nope. Not a princess"'' *''"Yeah, right. And when do we get to ride the centaurs?"'' *''"Wow. That was a bold move, Princess!"'' *''"The future of Camp Royalty and Camp Pop is on the line."'' *''"Having the spotlight to yourself can get kinda lonely. You're surrounded by tons of people but no one really feels like your friend"'' *''"I have to get out of here"'' Songs * When You're a Princess (with the choir) * Unlock Your Dreams (lead singer) * Finale Mash Up (lead singer with Courtney) * Gotta Get to Camp (Reprise) Trivia *She shares the same name with Queen Erika from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. *Her full name is Erika Juno. *Her singing doll has Allison Iraheta's voice. *Her hair is completely blue in the official stills. Category:Barbie in Rock 'N Royals Characters